Can't Fake Love
by GhostDog401
Summary: "You are nothing, but a pawn in his chess game. You are there only to get him supporters; you are only there for publicity.""That's not true!" Dick screamed, he felt wetness starting to form at his eyes. Do not cry, he thought to himself. Do not cry


**Can't Fake Love: Angst/Hurt/Comfort  
>Characters: Bruce WayneBatman, Dick/Robin, principal, surprise character (cuz I don't want to give stuff away XD)  
>Pairing: None, I guess some Bruce and Dick fatherson stuff**

Dick sat in the seat across from the principal wiggling uncontrollably; he hated the look that his principal and the man talking to him kept throwing at him before the man finally cleared his throat.

"Dick?"

"Yes, sir?" he said automatically looking up his blue eyes full of panic. What had he done? Why were they looking at him like a wounded and trapped animal?

"How has Mr. Wayne been treating you since you moved in with him?" The man's voice held no concern, no emotion he was just look for answers he could care less about Dick himself because if he could get a case he could get more money and maybe even hint to Mr. Wayne that for the right price would lie to the court he was destine to see.

Suddenly it hit Dick like a pack of bricks and he glared at the man in the suit reading his every emotion as his eyes betrayed him.

"My dad," he hissed up at the man, trying to keep the anger out of his voice, but failing. "Treats me just fine thank you."

He expected it to end that this silent game of torture would end, but the man was not finished. "Now Dick if he's been threatening you, there is no reason to protect him. We see the bruises and cuts Dick, don't lie to us." His voice got deadly serious towards the end almost threatening.

Dick eyes blazed with hatred for the man as he glared up him, "Bruce is the best part of my life, he gave me a home and-"

He was cut off by the man saying, "Dick just because you like the money and that he has money doesn't mean Bruce is a good person."

That was it Dick snapped, all the anger he had tried to keep buried in the back of his throat exploded out like a volcano and his words pouring out like lava. "Stop it!" he yelled standing up and slamming his fists onto the desk, wincing slightly as he felt it dent beneath his blow, he was going to have to pay for that. "Stop saying bad things about him! You want the truth fine! I grew up in the circus idiot! I do stuff that by any other kids standers would be considered dangerous! Just last week I was grounded for trying to use the chandeliers as a trapeze set! So you know what shut-up just shut-up!"

He watched his principal wince and back away slightly Dick was usually such a level headed shy student he had never once seen him snap at another student or teacher or watched him get in a fist fight, but now watching the miniature fire that blazed behind the boy's watery blue eyes and seeing the small, but noticeable cracks in his desk he realized just how scary the boy could be. Just how much he had been through, just how many people he had lost, and to him all the man was doing was trying to take awat another person from his life.

The man, Mr. Goodworth, was a lawyer that had arrived at school wishing to speak to Dick at first he had refused, but after he had been told by Mr. Goodworth that he thought Mr. Wayne was abusing Dick he had taken instant action, now he regretted it. He watched the two beings stare themselves down and Dick seemed to age five years under his glare, never blinking as Mr. Goodworth glared back and he sighed it was too late now, his office had turned into a mini war zone. A war of words and assumptions and there was nothing he could do but watch.

"Dick," Mr. Goodworth said again. "Tell me the truth, and if you are going to lie make it at least believable, no kid your age can do any of those kinds of things circus or not."

The principal almost scoffed obviously this man did not know just who Dick was, he was rusty and out of practice, but in his heart he was still a Flying Greyson and the first week or so of school had called out Dick for running on top of lockers to avoid the people below. He had seen the almost unnatural positions the boy could twist his body into to while playing dodge ball, before snatching the ball out of the air and sending it back to its owner.

Dick's eyes flashed again, who did this man think he was? Barging into his school and demanding him to give untrue answers! He clenched his fists again and repeated through clench teeth, "I grew up in the circus I do dangerous stuff, enough said, my dad isn't hurting me."

The man smirked as he looked at Dick, "Dick I hate to break it to you, but your _dad _is using you."

Dick opened his mouth his eyes blazing with new hatred for this man, but before he could say anything the man continued.

"You are nothing, but a pawn in his chess game. You are there only to get him supporters; you are only there for publicity."

"That's not true!" Dick screamed, he felt wetness starting to form at his eyes. _Do not cry, _he thought to himself. _Do not cry. _But honestly Bruce had never told him exactly why he had adopted him, he had always just assumed that he saw talent in him, potential, was it possible that all that had been a lie and Robin had just been part of the package.

Apparently the man saw the look in Dick's eyes because he smirked again and continued, "You see Dick, that's why you need to tell us that he hurting you and why so that we can give you a real family, one that really wants you, not a no-brains, all brawn billionaire."

That was the last straw something snapped in Dick and he was upon the man in a second, tackling him to ground, taken aback from Dick's strength both the man and his principal just stood there, or in the man's case, laid there for a moment unsure, it was only after Dick had given the man a black eye that his principal pried him away.

"You see!" The Mr. Goodworth said smirking, "this is why he needs a better home, and obviously Mr. Wayne has turned him into a spoiled little brat, who now easily loses his temper when he doesn't get what he wants."

For a minute the principal said nothing just looked back and forth between the two, before growling, "out."

Dick hung his head and the Mr. Goodworth's eyes smirked in that I win, manner, but it only last for a moment, because he caught Dick by the shoulder and glared at Mr. Goodworth,. From the moment the man had invited himself into his and Dick's life he had hated him, now that hatred grew, the spark turning into a fire. "Not you Dick, you Mr. Goodworth, I have seen Dick in action and is capable of the impossible, and you have done nothing, but hurt the child, I must ask, no demand you to leave."

Dick stared up at his principal with new found respect and watched as he glared.

"What? This is intolerable the boy hit me!" Mr. Goodworth tried, but his eyes betrayed him again and Dick could see the restless and frighten look, the look a deer caught right before a truck made it road-kill.

"You provoked the child, and I have more than enough proof of that if you want to take me, him, or Mr. Wayne to court. Now out, or I will personally call Batman and let him show you the way out of here and into a jail cell."

Dick smiled as Mr. Goodworth left and could not resist sticking his tongue out at the man, who growled in return, "this is not over." He said over his shoulder and Dick watched as his principal's features tightened and he said glaring,

"Oh, but it is Mr. Goodworth, today I am making sure you cannot get anywhere near this school or Dick again, thank you and good bye." With that he slammed the door and sat back in his chair. "Now Dick, are you okay." His eyes fluttered his desk, which now looked like it had went through its own little tornado and earthquake, which wasn't far off.

Dick must've seen him look at it, because he blushed and began to pick stuff, "I'm sorry sir, I'll pay for it." He muttered something that sounded like 'I'll be cleaning the Bat-mobile for months,' but he dismissed it, he couldn't have heard the boy right, he didn't know Batman, therefore he did not have any way to get to the hero's famous car.

"Sir, that was really asterous back there," Dick finally said smiling.

"Aster-what?" He asked giving the boy a confused look.

He smiled, "Asterous, aster the opposite of disaster, you know instead of things going wrong they go right."

The principal blinked for a second before smiling, "yes it was quite asterous wasn't it." He smirked as Dick's face broke into an ear to ear smile, as all the anger and hate melted off of him like snow and was replaced by happiness, "now Dick is there anything I can do for you and don't worry about the desk it was by time I got a new one, and it wasn't your fault."

Dick smiled, "thanks sir, but if it's okay can I just go home?"

He smiled and nodded calling Mr. Wayne on his personal number, who after being informed of what had happened, said he be right over, the anger in his voice almost rising to top the Dark Knight's himself.

Soon Dick was leaving and Mr. Wayne was mumbling many threats under his breath, while checking to make sure his son was okay, and reminding him to be more careful, because it led to things like this. Dick just smiled and hugged him, before whispering something and causing Mr. Wayne to laugh. **(1)**In all honesty the principal wasn't sure he had ever heard the man laugh, but he had to admit the laugh broke the tensionand soon things seemed normal again, or at least Gotham City normal.

Mr. Wayne finally stood and walked over to him, holding out his hand said, "thank you for protecting my son, please when you pick out a new desk send me the bill I'll buy it."

"Oh no sir, I'll just keep this one I've already explained to Dick that—"

He was cut off by the man raising his hand and saying, "please you don't have money coming out your ears like me, besides Dick says he wants it as a..." The man's lip twitched ever so slightly as he finished, "souvenir."

He just nodded and agreed and watched the pair walk out the door, he smiled, Mr. Goodworth was way off, no one could fake the kind of love Mr. Wayne had just showed towards Dick, or the love the Dick showed to Mr. Wayne, besides he had long ago figured out who Dick was. It had only taken him about two months and his eye for details to notice that no normal kid could do what he could do, Flying Greyson or not.

He smirked as he held up an autographed picture of Robin, that he had found on his desk on day, right after he caught Dick sneaking around in his office and he smiled, no the boy wasn't normal, he was a beyond that, he was a superhero, and he smiled to think that he was teaching one. "Good luck Robin," he whispered before straighten his shirt and grabbing a coat, now he had a restraining order to fill out.

**(1) READ- WHAT DICK SAID TO BRUCE, READ! -READ**

**Bruce stumbled slightly as Dick slammed into him, hugging him, before whispering. "Hey can I have the desk?" Bruce gave him a confused look.**

"**Why?" He asked, it was very rarely that Batman got confused, but Dick was a special case that he could never solve.**

**Dick smiled, and held up two fingers, "two reasons, one even though he told me he didn't mind I owe my principal a new desk, I kind of smashed that one a little." His nose crinkled in disgust and embarrassment with himself before clearing his throat and continuing, "two, I told Wally that next time I went on an **_**adventure **_**without him I'd bring him back a souvenir for his collection, and honestly I think this qualifies."**

**Bruce laughed despite himself, this boy never ceased to surprise him, and coming from the Dark Knight that was saying something, Wally the one boy who knew of Dick being Robin would certainly get a laugh out of this, and he was pretty sure he and Dick could come up with another story to give the team. He smiled and walked over to Dick's principal, unable to ignore the huge grin that spread across Dick's face.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>If you ignored it LOOK AT THE (1) NOW!<strong>

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this and I'm gonna maybe do another part to this with Dick and Bruce talking on the way home and Dick asking why Bats did adopt him.**

**FAVORITE AND FOLLOW (there may be another part so if you FAVORITE also FOLLOW)**

**Now Please Review Even a Smiley will Do! :D :D :D**


End file.
